


Home

by Galrawr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blaytz is my spirit animal, I am so weak for him, M/M, Past Character Death, Season 3 spoiler, pls give the cute Galra servant a name I need it so badly omg...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrawr/pseuds/Galrawr
Summary: "You remember when we met? Zarkon was so mean, I just offered you a seat so that you can sit with us all together... You even blushed, that was cute to watch.", he chuckles and instantly coughes becausw his lungs hurts so badly. Just a light sobbing came back as answer before the Galra nods lightly: "I remember... But please don't talk, you hurt yourself with it." A sight came back and the Paladin shakes his head, he won't stop now....he will be silent after today so he wants to take his last chance to talk.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON 3 SPOILER WARNING!!!

☽

 

He fell out of his ship, down on the hard floor with a painful gasp.

His body hurts and he wished he had blue at his side but the lion was not here anymore.  
It hurts so much even a light twitching with his fingers where a pain as he would touch nails.  
Quickly he lift his head just to watch the fire consuming the castle.  
A short grunt left his mouth and the sharp theeth showed up before he tried to get up.  
Hopeless tries to get on his legs and after he finally did it, he almost fell on is knees again.  
  
"Blaytz!" - shocked he turned his head, starred at the person who came to him to help.  
It was this one, precious Galra he took to his home planet to share some time after he met him on Zarkons home planet.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to follow me and to stay at home!", he almost yelled at him and he regret it almost so fast as he realised how loud he was.  
He lowerd his sight and there he already was beside him, trying to help him stand.  
"There's no time to talk, Blaytz! Can you walk?" - A light nod was the answer while he let him carry his heavy body.  
"Heh...did you miss me, darlin'?", he whispers quietly.  


☽

  
It took just a while before the yelling got louder outside and the young Galra tried his best to fix him up with the medical reserves they had in the medbay.  
He took a direct shot with his ship before he crashed down and he could swear he felt his organs exploding on his inside.  
There was not enough time to get away or to find a place and tec to heal his inner wounds and now he sits there at the wall, holding the younger one closer while every breath hurts more and more.  
What an end, he wishes to laugh but he guesses that it's not the best option to do when there are Zarkons soldiers outside the room.  
Softly he strokes over the others arm, calming him down while he's shaking from fear - who in this universe could have guessed what could happen?  
  
"You remember when we met? Zarkon was so mean, I just offered you a seat so that you can sit with us all together... You even blushed, that was cute to watch.", he chuckles and instantly coughes because his lungs hurts so badly.  
Just a light sobbing came back as answer before the Galra nods lightly: "I remember... But please don't talk, you hurt yourself with it."  
A sight came back and the Paladin shakes his head, he won't stop now....he will be silent after today so he wants to take his last chance to talk.  
  
"The first time I took you with me in Blue, you screamed so loud I thought I would lose the ability to hear after it. You even called me the worst Pilot you ever met. But...in the end you loved it, you always wanted to come with me, exploring the universe together... So I took you with me, showed you my home, my family and everyone I knew. You where so happy and I loved to spend time with you."  
Softly he carressed his cheek before he closes his eyes.  
"Before I was able to realise what happens we where already more than just some lovers who met. I adore every single smile you gave me in my life, every single touch even when it was a hit, every word you said to me...I adore everything on you." - "Stop with this depressing talk, you won't die here..."  
A sad smile came to his lips while he pulled him closer, hugging him gently while he softly kisses his forhead.

"You won't die here, Blaytz...! I will take you home with me..."

 

☽

  
The way was hard but they finally reached the escaping ships.  
Only a few where still ready to fly and the Galra carried the body of the Paladin to one of them.  
With fast fingers he writes on the board while the other one was sitting at the floor again, holding his hurting side while he was almost not able to breath anymore.  
"It's ready, c'mon let's....let's go home!", with a smile he says it, pulles him up again while an explosion shakes the ground under them.  
There they where again, the voices of Zarkons soldiers and before they could react, they where already surrounded by them.  
"Blaytz, surrender yourself and you won't get hurt.", one of them said while lifting his blaster to aim at him.  
Slowly he lowers his eyes, watches the Galra at his side while thinking about a way to get him out.  
The younger one was holding his arm, scared like a little bird and with a smile he shrugs.  
"Okay...." - "Blaytz?!"

. . .

It was the right thing to do.  
His swords where broken and only one was still in his hand.  
A sad smile showed up as he watches in the distance, there where the ship vanished some minutes ago.  
He still hears the scream in his ears before the door closed.  
The face of fear while tears where running over those soft cheeks he loved to touch.  
The sound of hands hitting against the heavy door before the escape ship left the station.  
  
He trowed his young beloved into the inside of the ship after he noticed that the door was closing.  
The last strenght he had and it was enough to save him - the fight after it was just to get him some time before they're gonna follow him.  
He just took 3 of them down, a sad statistic for the awesome and greatest Paladin in this universe.  
They left him here after he took shots and hits from their blasters and blades.  
"What a sick joke... That's lame man...", he whispers and lays back on the console to sight.  
  
Again there where steps which got closer to him but he was too weak to turn around his head.  
He was tired of all this fighting, he already lost so much...  
The voices didnt even reached him, no he slowly fades away and his light was ablout to vanish.  
Just...one last peek... He wanted to see again where his young beloved went.  
Smiling he sighs again, closes his eyes while lifting his hand to touch the little necklace.  


_"I'm sorry, darling... You need to go home alone..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back again! So I watched Season 3 of Voltron and I fell so in love with Blaytz and I coulnd't help myself when I saw him flirting with this precious male Galra at the meeting in Ep 7! I hope you all like it tho!


End file.
